1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to a non-detachable bulb adapter that prevents people from detaching the non-detachable bulb adapter out of an incandescent bulb socket and has a high production rate and a low cost.
2. Description of Related Art
Energy saving bulbs such as fluorescent bulbs saves more energy than incandescent bulbs. However, bulb sockets for the energy saving and incandescent bulbs are different and cannot be exchanged.
An energy saving bulb is used with an energy saving bulb socket. The energy saving bulb socket has two curved slots defined through the energy saving bulb socket. Each curved slot has an inlet hole and a locking hole smaller than the inlet hole. The energy saving bulb has a body and a mount. The mount is mounted to the body and has two mounting legs. The mounting legs extend out from the mount and each mounting leg has a distal end and an enlarged locking element. The enlarged locking element is formed on the distal end, is smaller than the inlet hole and is larger than the locking hole of each curved slot. Extending the mounting legs through the inlet holes in curved slots and then rotating the energy saving bulb relative to the energy saving bulb socket cause the enlarged blocking elements to be locked in the locking hole.
The incandescent bulb socket has a threaded mounting hole. The incandescent bulb has a body and a threaded mounting head corresponding to a threaded mounting hole in the incandescent bulb socket.
However, most lamps are equipped with an incandescent bulb socket instead of an energy saving bulb socket. Therefore, a bulb adapter to be installed to the incandescent bulb and to receive the energy saving bulb is developed so that people can mount the energy saving bulb on a lamp through the bulb adapter. To avoid that people inadvertently detach the bulb adapter when detaching the energy saving bulb and reinstall an incandescent bulb to the lamp, the bulb adapter has a lock, a spring and a rail to permanently lock the bulb adapter in the lamp. However, the arrangement of the lock, spring and rail is complicated. Therefore, the bulb adapter has a low production rate and a high cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a non-detachable bulb adapter for an energy saving bulb to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.